The invention relates to an arrangement for removing water from mud and the like, and particularly for removing water from sewage sludge. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arrangement for removing water from mud which comprises a container of a flexible porous material suspended to a support structure, and having a tubular side wall bounding a chamber for receiving mud therein.
Various types of arrangments for removing water from mud have been already proposed. The known arrangements comprise a container for receiving mud therein having a funnel-shaped bottom part of a reduced cross-section, which bottom part is connected to an offtake pipe provided with a locking device and adapted to discharge the dewatered mud. In such construction the mud after dewatering is discharged through a reduced funnel-shaped bottom part and then through a narrow outlet opening. This has the disadvantage that the dewatered and compressed mud hardly passes through the narrow outlet opening and frequently clogs the narrow offtake pipes.